Rodan (MLP)
Rodan (ラドン, Radon) is a giant mutated pterosaur kaiju who first appeared in the 1956 Showa film, Rodan and his first appearance alongside Godzilla is in the 1964 Showa Godzilla film, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. He is the tritagonist in the Godzilla franchise and one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. Fire Rodan (ファイヤーラドン, Faiyā Radon) is a form of Rodan who first appeared in the 1993 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. History Showa ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' Eventually Rodan emerges from the volcano some eight years later. The winged terror first battles Godzilla, who had recently awoken, across Equestria in a series of stand still fights. While in the middle of a skirmish, the pair are interrupted by Mothra, who uses her webbing to halt the two from fighting temporarily. The three monsters initiate in a long discussion, as the small larva desperately tries to convince the two to focus on a much more dangerous foe: King Ghidorah. Mothra's plea falls on deaf ears, however, as both Rodan and Godzilla desire to continue their fight. Having failed her mission, the benevolent insect leaves the two monsters to do battle with the space dragon alone. However, shortly after engaging with King Ghidorah, both Rodan and Godzilla have a change of heart and arrive on the scene to aid the small Larva. Together, the three combatants claim victory over the space monster, who is sent into a hasty retreat back to space. ''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' Later, Rodan is summoned by the duplicitous Changeling race from the Badlands. Along with his now ally Godzilla, they engaged in heated combat with King Ghidorah in the Badlands. The dynamic duo prevailed and shortly thereafter the Changelings revealed their true intentions when they forced the monsters to attack Equestria along with King Ghidorah, whom they controlled all along. When the control over these monsters was broken through the use of the A-Cycle Light Ray; Rodan once again joined his ally and repelled King Ghidorah, who returned into the cold void of space again. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Rodan later turned up on Monster Island, living in peace with Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Minilla, Kumonga, Kamacuras, and Gorosaurus. ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus are resting on Monster Island when a Nuclear Bomb is tested nearby, creating a massive fissure and a massive earthquake which crippled both the island and the capital city of Seatopia under the ocean close by. Rodan tries to escape, but Anguirus falls on him and both of the kaiju fall into the growing chasm. This act of destruction by the ponies was the last straw for the Seatopian Changelings, who commanded Megalon to attack the ponies for their perceived "crimes". ''Destroy All Monsters'' In the year 1999, Rodan is found peacefully living with his fellow Earth monsters, Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Kumonga, Gorosaurus, Manda, Baragon, and Varan, on Monsterland. Eventually, another terrible insect-like pony race, calling themselves the White Changelings, took control of the island and all of its inhabitants. Rodan was the first to attack under the control of his new masters and renders Applewood a ruined city. Some time thereafter, Rodan joined forces with Godzilla, Manda, and Mothra in the annihilation of Canterlot, but luckily, the Mane Nine were becoming wise to the secrets of the White Changelings. Using the Moonlight SY-3, the Mane Nine destroyed the transmitter on the moon and effectively severed the mind control. The Mane Nine, now controlling the monsters, sent Rodan and his allies to fight against King Ghidorah, who is brutally murdered in the subsequent battle. Though it appeared as though the greatest foe was conquered, the Fire Dragon, a conflagrant UFO, arrived and engaged Rodan in battle. Though Rodan failed to repel the craft, the Moonlight SY-3 extinguished this final obstacle and the Kaiju was returned to his island home to live out the rest of his days in peace with his allies. Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' On the relatively peaceful Adonoa Island in the Bering Sea, careless radioactive waste dumps took place. Nopony seemed to care as the island's vegetation and animal life slowly died out. However, two ominously large eggs began to absorb the radiation and grow abnormally. These eggs belonged to a small population of ancient reptiles. The first to hatch was a young Pterosaur. The little creature fed on what little food he could find on the barren island, constantly protecting his unhatched "brother." The Pterosaur grew larger and larger from the radioactivity, until finally he had become the enormous creature Rodan. As a first act, the mighty flying monster attacked a group of ponies who had come to investigate his island home. The Mane Nine had disturbed the other egg and the unborn baby inside had called out to Rodan and, unknowingly, the only other member of his species. Rodan terrorized the camp, finally resting on a mountain to watch the Mane Nine flee. However, victory was not his. The cold waters of the Bering Sea flashed and boiled, and suddenly, a mighty beam of devastation struck Rodan's perch, nearly hitting the pterosaur himself. Rodan flew into the air as Godzilla rose from the sea. Rodan bombarded Godzilla with terrible winds, but the monster king strode ashore to claim the egg that had called out to him. Godzilla and Rodan battled horrendously while the Mane Nine loaded the egg and began to escape. Rodan had tried his best, but Godzilla had proven too strong for the flying reptile. Rodan fell, near death, to the ground as Godzilla left, slowly following the promise of one of his own. In Equestria, samples of some plants found surrounding the surviving egg reveal a kind of psychic music. When played, the egg finally hatches and instead of a baby pterosaur, it is revealed that Rodan's "brother" was, in reality, a baby Godzillasaurus. After Godzilla battles with Mechagodzilla II, this music is sung by a small group of fillies. Baby Godzilla is given a sudden power boost and tries to break loose from his cage. However, he wasn't the only one to benefit from the plant's ancient music. Meanwhile on Adonoa Island, amongst the fallen boulders and tattered remains of small mountains, a creature called out weakly. Rodan opened his eyes as he felt himself growing stronger. He took flight and cried out once more as he became Fire Rodan, ready to claim back what was his. Rodan was left incapacitated by Godzilla's heat ray on Adonoa Island. In his unconscious state, the distant sound of a familiar chorus beckoned. The fillies recited the song of the ancient plant that crept on the shell of Baby Godzilla's ancient egg and Rodan's power suddenly increased. Rodan became Fire Rodan. The newly charged pterosaur flew over the open sea, ever focusing on one goal: to reach his "brother" Baby Godzilla. Over the urban sprawls of Equestria he soared, searching. Finally, he located Baby Godzilla, being transported via Wonderbolt as bait for Godzilla. Frie Rodan quickly attacked the Wonderbolt and caught the plummeting container, in which Baby Godzilla and his protector and surrogate mother Princess Twilight were being transported. Clumsily, Fire Rodan pecked away at the container, attempting to reveal his contents. Mechagodzilla II soon arrived and the winged reptile turned his attention to this new foe. Fire Rodan fired his uranium heat beam at his towering target. Mechagodzilla II countered with a Mega Buster, but the Garuda suddenly appeared. Fire Rodan quickly sent the bulky jet crashing into a building and his attention returned to Mechagodzilla II. His heat beam crashed into the mammoth mech and Mechagodzilla II countered with his plasma grenade and mega buster. Fire Rodan rose from the attack and began to peck at Mechagodzilla II's right eye, but the poor creature was soon repelled by the powerful plasma grenade. It appeared Fire Rodan was down for the count. Soon after, Mechagodzilla II found himself gripped in battle with Godzilla. Super Mechagodzilla had gained the upper hand when he ruptured Godzilla's secondary brain and Baby Godzilla quickly became distraught. He called out and Fire Rodan listened. He regained consciousness and began to flap and gain altitude. He didn't travel very far when he was shot down by Super Mechagodzilla's mega buster. In a last ditch effort to save Baby Godzilla, Fire Rodan decided to assist his arch rival Godzilla. He landed on the paralyzed reptile and gave up his life energy to revive and enhance Godzilla's state. Among the dust and glimmering energy, Fire Rodan disappeared in a remarkable display of courage and selflessness. His "brother" would be saved at any cost. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Yet another pawn in the Changelings's plans, Rodan was unleashed during the Changelings's primary global assault. Las Pegasus was the terrible pterosaur's destination and the flying horror easily annihilated everything in his path with his destructive sonic booms. The military was quick to respond to the threat, as they soon released their aerial war-machine, The Rumbling, to fend off the invader. The battle was fierce, but Rodan dodged every category of ammunition that the advanced aircraft could muster. When the war-machine was about to meet a calamitous end at the hand of this beast, Rodan was summoned back to the Changelings, for they wanted Equestria to believe that they had saved the world from this flying menace. The Changelings were deceitful, however, and it turned out that they were in truth seeking to dominate Equestria. When this plan was uncovered, Rodan was set loose yet again on Las Pegasus. The Rumbling returned for a rematch, but this round saw the quick and merciless destruction of the craft. With no opposition left, the crimson creature continued his awful assault. When Godzilla was released from his Frozen North tomb, Rodan, Anguirus, and King Caesar were summoned to attack the monster at Mount Everhoof. Godzilla slammed his tail into Anguirus, sending the spiked reptile soaring into the sky. Anguirus collided with Rodan, and the latter quickly fell to the Earth below. Rodan was knocked unconscious on impact. His allies, Anguirus and King Caesar, also felt the full force of Godzilla's onslaught, as both were rendered unconscious. Godzilla let out a roar proclaiming his success, as he continued his long voyage toward Canterlot. Legendary ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' TBA Reboot ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' TBA Gallery Fire Rodan (1).jpg Rodan (PS4).png Fire Rodan.jpg|Fire Rodan Rodan (1956).jpg|Rodan in Rodan Rodan (1964).jpg|Rodan in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Rodan (1965).jpg|Rodan in Invasion of Astro-Monster Rodan (1973).jpg|Rodan in Godzilla vs. Megalon Rodan (1968).jpg|Rodan in Destroy All Monsters Rodan (1993).jpg|Rodan in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Fire Rodan (1993).jpg|Fire Rodan in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Rodan (2004).jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Final Wars Rodan (2019).png|Rodan in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju